The Ultimate Adventure
by maskedvigilanteprincess864
Summary: People, particulary children and teens, are disappearing. An orphan named Tina and her friends are among them. Tina is rescued but can she help the world's greatest heroes overcome their greatest challenge yet?
1. Prolouge

The Ultimate Adventure

A Multi-Crossover

Prologue:

I didn't expect to one day save the world but I did. I also didn't expect to meet several of the world-known superheroes past, present, or future along with several new friends. But I did that too. My name is Tina and this is the story of how that happened.


	2. Chapter One: An Average Day

Chapter One: An Ordinary Day

The hot afternoon sun beat down on me as I slowly trudged through the streets of Concord, New Hampshire, where I lived. The smog burned my lungs but I ignored it eager to get back with my brothers and sisters. My home is an orphanage. Yes I'm an orphan but other than that I'm completely normal. Me and my younger siblings of course. None of us were related, they were children I'd met and taken under my wing. Finally I reached the orphanage and continued to my bedroom. I had barely entered when I was attacked... by my younger 'sister' Leslie.

Leslie is one of the sweetest, cutest, and most energetic person on the planet. She's small for her age of 13, has dark skin, and spiky black hair that seems to match her outgoing personality. She and I had meet 4 years agon when I was 11. She was being harassed by a couple of older boys. I managed to ward them off and we've been best friends ever since.

After playfully warding off Leslie's hugs my eyes found a small boy who looked about eleven. He had Hispanic features and was wearing a red shirt and jeans. Enrique. Enrique is Leslie's polar opposite. While Leslie is energetic and talkative Enrique is nervous and quiet. In fact in all the years I've known him he hasn't spoken once. Next to him was a nine-year-old girl with flowing black hair that fell to her waist. Nadine was originally from India, but she told me her parents had immigrated to America when she was an infant. They died in a horrific car crash when she was five. She was brought here and subsequently taken in by me. Finally there was Walter and Lloid. They both had the same electric blue eyes, but the resemblance ended there. Walter had shoulder length blonde hair and a short stocky figure. Lloid's hair, while also shoulder length, was a reddish-brown and he was tall and athletic looking. The two of them a very close almost like brothers. Indeed, that's what I thought they were when I first met them.

Me? Well, I wasn't mysteriously found on the orphanage's doorstep on a dark rainy night. My parents brought me here when I was four and left me. Needless to say I never saw them again. Well, that's my family and I'd do anything to protect them. And in the days to come we were going to need all the protection we could get.


	3. Chapter Two:While at the Market

Chapter Two: While at the Market

The next morning I got up and went to work. My job was a cashier at a gas station. As usual I walked, but something was missing. It took me a few minutes to figure it out, but then I realized it was the atmosphere. When I walked on the street children often ran and played happily creating a joyful atmosphere. Now it was gone. No children played on the streets, and the ones I saw outside were being closely watched by parents as though they were worried about them being snatched away from them. Something was definitely wrong, but it wasn't until I reached my workplace that I found out what.

Number of Missing People Doubled and Rising.

It has been reported by the Concord Police that the missing persons cases have doubled in the past week. Many cases are of children between the ages of 5 and 15. Similar stories are being reported all over the country. Officials are advising extremed caution until they get to the bottom of this. For further information on this story see pages.

My eyes skimmed over the article, but it all made sense. I thought there were people I wasn't seeing anymore. My thoughts flew to Marie. Marie was a fellow employee. She was eighteen, super tall and skinny, had black hair, and wore entirely too much make-up. She hadn't shown up for work a few days ago. Then we assumed she was sick, or that she quit, but now I wondered if she had been a victim of whoever was behind this. She may have been snobbish towards me but I would never wish this on her. "Hey Tina!", my boss called. "See you've heard of the missing person's epidemic. Better watch yourself."

After work I went to the market. I had a craving for plums. While I was picking them out I felt an odd prickle on the back of my neck. The kind that suggests that someone was watching. I turned and indeed saw a couple, a man and a woman, staring at me. The woman wore a red hoody and jeans, and the man wore jeans too as well as a T-shirt and a baseball cap. I didn't recognize them, but I had the feeling I've seen them before and that they were bad news. I finished my purchase as hastily as I could and left.

When I got back to the orphanage an annoucement had just started. I listened while I walked back to my room. "Boys and girls. Due to the recent reports of missing children a curfew is being installed." I could hear groans from every room in the hallway. "No child is to be out by 8:00 p.m. Thank you. The annoucement ended and I arrived at my bedroom door. I entered and found Leslie waiting for me. She looked up. "It's awful isn't it?", she asked softly. "Yeah.", I agreed. "It's terrible." There was a knock at the door. "Come in.", Leslie called. The door opened and Nadine, Enrique, Lloid and Walter walked in. "Did you hear...", Lloid started but I cut him off. "I heard. From now until the danger passes we'll all have to be very care..."

I never finished my sentence. At that moment a loud BANG sounded out and the entire room began to shake. A frantic voice came over the intercom. "Boys and girls everyone is to go to their rooms and lock the doors. Hurry! This is not a ..." Another bang went off and the intercom went dead. Quickly I slammed my door shut and locked the door. When that was done I shepherded my friends over to a nearby corner where we all huddled together. "We'll be fine.", I promised trying to suppress the fear bubbling up inside of me. "What if no one comes to help us?", Nadine whimpered. " Nonsense. The authorities will be here soon.", I assured her. I hoped that was true. Suddenly there was another BANG and a portion of my room was blown away! We all screamed. Through the dust and rubble I could see figures moving towards and insticnt told me they weren't friendly.

"Run!", I screamed and hurriedly unlocked door. "Run!", I repeated and shoved them all out. "No! I won't leave you!", Leslie hollered defiantly."Go!", I said and pushed her out. I hated being cruel to Leslie but I was going to keep her her and the rest of my brothers and sister safe. As soon as they were gone I turned to face the enemy. "Time to see if those tae kwon doe lessons pay off." , I muttered and assumed my beginning stance. As soon as the intruded came within reach I lashed out my foot colliding with his shin, and he fell like a tree. Although it had been years since I had taken martial arts I still remembered enough to hold my own. I incapacitated everyone who came within reach.

Suddenly I felt a sharp prick in my neck. At first I thought it was nothing and continued to fight but then I felt woozy. Dizziness overtook me and I collasped. The last thing I saw before I lost consciouness was the faces of the couple I'd seen at the supermarket. And finally I recognized them. 'I know who they are.' I thought. 'They're...'

Then I knew no more.


	4. Chapter Three:Aboard the Egg Carrier

Chapter Three: Aboard the Egg Carrier

The first thing I was aware of was the soreness. Every bit of me ached. 'Uhh...what happened?' I thought then everything came back. My eyes shot open and I bolted upright only to sink back down from the vertigo and nausea. "Easy.", a voice off to my left spoke. I looked over and saw a boy. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a black stripe. "Who are you?", I asked. "My name's Charlie Brown.", the boy replied "What's your name?" "Tina.", I grunted as I sat up. "Where are we?' Charlie Brown went pale. "I...don't know.", he admitted. "But some of them call it the Egg Carrier." I narrowed my eyes. "Them?", I asked. "Who's them?" Charlie Brown's face took on a fearful expression. "The people that brought me here. Who brough all of us here.", he said.

Alarmed I looked around. Everywhere I looked there were children. Children sitting or lying on the floor, children crying and hugging each other, children who had unfairly been taken from their homes. "The reports of missing people.", I whispered. "I knew they were bad but this..." I gestured with my hand "is beyond anything I could've imagined. I turned to face Charlie Brown. "How many are there?", I asked him not. He shrugged. "I don't know but they took me, my friends, and my little sister too."

At the word 'friends' I felt a wave of relief. At least my friends were safe. I hoped they would remain that way. I hoped that whoever took me wouldn't get them too. Then I remembered the faces of my kidnappers. Earlier when I saw them at the store I couldn't recall who they were. Now I knew who attacked the orphanage and kidnapped me.

Lex Luthor and Carmen Sandiego.


	5. Chapter Four:The Others

Chapter Four: The Others

Ugg! I should've realized who they were. How many times had I seen them on the TV in the orphanage living room? And like any idiot I led them right to my doorstep! I clenched my fists in frustration. Charlie Brown was staring at me eyes wide in anticipation. I noticed his expression and relaxed feeling a little guitly. "Sorry.", I said. "It's not you I'm upset at it's me."Why?", he asked. I told him about my trip to the supermarket, how I noticed those two watching me, how I thought they looked familiar but just shrugged it off and went home. "So you see", I concluded. " I led two supervillians right to my doorstep and because of that I'm here!" I slammed my fist against the gray steel wall. Charlie Brown flinched and took a few steps back.

"Sorry.", I said again then trying to change the subject I asked, "So... how did you get here?" Charile Brown didn't answer instead he looked down at his feet. "Sorry.", I said for the third time "That was a pretty stupid thing to ask." "No...no it's okay.", he replied. "Just...hard to think about." "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.", I offered feeling ashamed of myself. How could I think of asking him _that_? Wasn't it enough without me prying? My thoughts of self-pity and revulsion were ended by Charlie Brown saying, "My friends and I were at the park practicing football when it happened... I was getting ready to kick the ball when these guys came out of nowhere. The next thing I knew my friends and I were here." He finished looking very despondent. "Where are your friends if you don't mind my asking?", I inquired. Charlie Brown pointed ahead of us. "Somewhere over there.", he said. "I could take you to them if you like if you don't want to be here by yourself." "Yes please.", I responded eagerly. "Come with me then." He then led the way through the crowd of kids.

While we walked I made as many observations about the place as I possibly could. The room seemed to actually be a hallway with three prison cells the right side. It was also awfully crowded. "Where do you sleep?", I asked as we pushed our way the crowd. "Wherever we can find a place." was the answer. I was horrified. I was thinking that if I ever got out of here I would personally punch whoever's idea this was in the nose. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice another boy until I nearly tripped over him. "Hey! Watch it!", he snarled. "I'm sorry.", I said. "I didn't see you there." The boy muttered something unintelligible and stalked off. "Sorry.", a girl's voice said. I moved to look at the speaker. She was a girl who looked about sixteen. She had blonde hair and light brown eyes. "That's alright.", I replied. "I should've been more careful." The girl continued, "I'm Stargirl by the way." "Tina.", I responded and then heard a small cough. "Oh, and this is my new friend Charlie Brown." Stargirl smiled at the greeting. "Nice to meet you both. The boy you just met was Perry Dellophane." "Oh, pleasure to meet him too.", I grumbled. Stargirl smiled again. "Don't take it personally. He's been like that ever since we got here." I just nodded curtly.

I looked around, and saw another girl. She looked about twelve or thirteen, and had dark brown hair pulled back into two braids. She wore a winter coat and most noticebly...a green and yellow hat. "Do you know her?", I asked Stargirl. She shook her head. The new girl noticed us. She looked a little upset, so I thought I would try to comfort her. "Hi, my name's Tina." She turned to me seeming a little flushed like she'd ever been crying or steaming about our current situation. I wouldn't have blamed her for either. "Hi, I'm Lucy Moon.", the girl replied. "I like your last name.", I told her. "Thank you.", was her response. "I, uh like your hat.", Charlie Brown put in. A new fire came to the girl's eyes. "I wear this hat to represent third world workers everywhere and..." I was interested in what she had to say and I wanted to hear more, but I remembered I had a date to keep with Charlie Brown's friends. "Listen you two.", I said. "I'm really pleased to meet you, but Charlie Brown was going to introduce me to his friends and I think we should be going." Okay. See you later.", said Stargirl.

We continued on our way. A few minutes later Charlie Brown stopped and exclaimed, "Oh! There they are." I looked and saw a small group of kids none of whom could have been older than ten. One of them, a girl with black hair and wearing a blue dress, noticed us and said rather abruptly, " Bout time you came back blockhead." I was affronted. Charlie Brown called this girl his _friend? _However, he seemed to take no offense at this comment. "Everyone", he announced "This is Tina. Tina this is Lucy von Pelt..." he gestured toward the rude girl who had first spoken. "Her younger brother Linus..." a younger boy with a red shirt and clutching a blue blanket. "Schroeder..." a boy with blonde hair and blue shirt. "Peppermint Patty..." a girl in a sandals and a green shirt. "Marcie.." a bespectacled girl in an orange shirt. "Pig-Pen..." a boy whose only feature I reallly noticed was the cloud of dust emanating from him. "And my younger sister Sally." A young girl wearing a light blue dress and had blonde hair.

I stand for a moment. I'm usually very confident in situations like this, but I guess the kidnapping and the less-than-warm-welcome from Lucy von Pelt, not to mention everyone was staring at me. I'll admit at that moment I was a bit awkward.

After an uncomfortable pause I cleared my throat and said, " It's a pleasure to meet you all. Uh... may I sit down." Lame, I know. Luckily the girl with the glasses, Marice, smiled in a friendly manner and replied, "Sure sir, you can sit next to me." I was a little perturbed at being called 'sir', but Marcie seemed nice enough. So I sat.

A few more moments passed in silence before Charlie Brown said, " If it's alright with everyone Tina will be staying with us." The gang response was immediate. They seemed pretty happy about the arrangement. I relaxed a little. Our 'celebration' if you can call it that was cut short by a leering voice behind us. "Well well.", it said. We all turned and saw a man strolling towards us. I didn't know him but he could be one of the nameless thugs villians hired to do their dirty work. "It seems our newest arrival has wandered off.", he continued. " Had my boss a bit worried. Thought you might've found a way to take off an impolite way to repay him for his hospitality. I stared at him determinedly but remained silent. "I think I should teach you a lesson about wandering off." he said advancing towards me. Suddenly he let out a loud cry and inexplicably fell backwards. He landed on the floor, unconscious.

Puzzled I looked behind me and to my complete shock saw Linus on his feet holding his blanket in one hand with a satisfied look on his face. I kept looking from him to the incapacitated crook and back again. That's when I saw a baseball near the man's head then everything made sense. Linus had used his blanket to catapult the ball and knock the guy out. Whatever my previous thoughts about him were one thing was clear...Linus is no one to be underestimated.


	6. Chapter Five: A Nightime Conversation

Chapter Five: A Nightime Conversation

That night I was sleeping next to the girls when I was suddenly yanked uncerimoniously to my feet. "You are to come with me prisoner." , a cold monotonous voice said in my ear. Being half asleep I allowed the speaker to drag me out of the room and down a hallway. A couple of minutes later we arrived at a door that automatically opened at our approach. "I have brought the girl Doctor.", the metallic voice said. "Good.", another voice, a man's voice, replied. My blood turned to ice. I had heard that voice before. I panicked, I could not be alone with this man. But I was shoved into the room and the door closed behind me. The room seemed to be some sort of cockpit. Directly in front of me was a round egg shaped chair, it suddenly did an about face and I face-to-face with Dr. Eggman.

I had first seen him a few years ago when he appeared on TV annoucing the so-called arrival of his empire. I was now seeing him in person and I didn't like it. I was afraid but I kept my face blank, unwilling to give him that satisfaction. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he spoke. "Good evening. Welcome to the Egg Carrier. I remained silent. I didn't want to say anything to this madman. looked at me for a moment with that insane grin on his face. "You know it's rude not to answer someone when they speak to you." I glared at him. 'Rude' was a little ironic and hypocritical coming from someone who was holding me against my will. "What do you want?", I asked coldly. Eggman's grin got even bigger something I didn't even think possible considering how large it was already. "A simple 'good evening' would have sufficed." I ignored that statement as I repeated my question. "What do you want?" He chuckled. "No need to be pushy.", he said. "We just need a little extra help with our plans."

" What plans and who's 'we'?", I demanded. Eggman flashed another irritating grin. "That's for us to know.", he replied. A few seconds passed in silence. Then I asked very softly, "What are you going to do with all of us?" My newfound fear seemed to give him some pleasure. "You all are going to help us take over the world."

At that moment my fear turned to anger. "No I WON'T!", I yelled. "There is no way that I'd ever help evil, insane, megalomaniacal jerks like you..." Eggman's face turned a bright shade of red and slammed his hands on the sides of his chair. "SILENCE!", he thundered. Then he seemed to compose himself, but when he spoke again there definitely still a great amount of anger in his words. "I would not talk to someone like that if I were you.", he warned. "Especially when they have your little orphan friends." At those last words I felt the sensation of an electric shock moving through my body. "My friends?", I whimpered. "Where are they." Eggman just cackled and snapped his fingers. The robot reappeared and dragged me,struggling, out of the room. A few minutes later I was thrown back into the prisoner's room. I picked myself up and in a daze wandered back to Charlie Brown's group. There I lay down and tried to go back to sleep. But the shock of what I had just heard kept me awake. My friends hadn't gotten away after all. They too were captives of some evil villain. And I all I could do was cry myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter Six:Run!

Chapter Six:Run!

The next few days passed uneventfully. I was not summoned to any more chats with Eggman (thank goodness!) I spent most of my time with Charlie Brown and his friends and ocassionally saw Stargirl as she comforted other kids. Meanwhile I was keeping my eye peeled for signs that the 'plans' Eggman mentioned were being put into action. Nothing so far.

All this time I never mentioned my 'chat' to Charlie Brown or his friends not wanting to worry them. But most nights I lay awake thinking about my siblings and what must be happening to them. The only thing that had kept me from despair since I was kidnapped was the hope that they escaped, but now that I knew that they had been captured as well it was all I could do not to sob during the daytime. I wasn't going to let Eggman know he had all but broken me, and I didn't want my new friends asking me what was wrong either.

Finally one day something different happened. While I was sitting with Sally and Linus trying to hold back tears robots suddenly filed their way into the room and began herding all of the kids out. Suddenly I forgot about my friends. The plans Eggman had referred to must be putting into motion. "Don't worry.", I murmured to Sally. "It'll be alright." As soon as those words left my mouth I felt a pang. Those were more or less the same words I had spoke to my brothers and sisters before we were taken. As I was talking we neared the robots and were ushered out of the room.

As I was hustled along an idea came to my mind. 'With everyone being so close together', I reasoned 'I could easily sneak off and get away from here.' With that in mind I deliberately let myself be separated from Peppermint Patty and Marcie, who I was walking behind. I felt bad leaving them,but I knew my chances of escaping and getting help would be greater if I was alone rather than with others. I pushed my way through the crowd until I reached the outer edges of it. Here I could easily find a way out. My vigilance was soon rewarded for a doorway soon appeared on my side of the hallway. As discreetly as I could I darted toward it and as soon as it opened I bolted in.

The room I had entered was filled with spare parts. I remained where I was until I heard the last of group passed then waited a few more moments just to be safe. I slipped out the door and started to head in the same direction as the others. I hadn't gone far when alarms started to blare. Eggman's voice echoed all over the corridor. "A prisoner has escaped! Find her!" I started to run. I didn't have much time and I needed to be as close to my goal as I could before the robots were on me. I sped towards the front of the corridor and found what must have been an elevator. Quickly I stepped on and a moment later I was, for the first time since my abduction, outdoors. But as rapidly as the elation had come it was deflated. The bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds were close. Way too close.

I smacked myself on the forehead. Duh! The Egg Carrier was a flying fortress! I could've screamed in frustration and despair at that moment. My only chance at freedom...our only chance was gone. But was it? I remembered that when I first saw he was in the cockpit of the Egg Carrier. I could find my way back and somehow take control and land us. Crazy, yes,but as the old saying goes...'Desperate times call for desperate measures.' Spirits lifted with some kind of manic hope. I turned to go back to the elevator only to find myself face-to-face with whole army of Eggman's robots. "Seize escapee.", they all said in unison. I fled across the deck. I was running for my life but now I was facing the consequences of not getting enough sleep. I felt dizzy and my legs seemed to be heavier and more than once they almost gave out. Still the army must not have been expecting me to run so I managed to get a fairly good headstart. Then I heard "FIRE!" and a loud BOOM! Suddenly I felt something crash between my shoulder-blades and I was thrown forward a few yards. I hit the ground feet first and then toppled forward. All the wind was knocked out of me. I lay on the deck gasping for breath for a few minutes before hastily getting back to my feet. Pain shot up my right leg.

"Ow!", I cried out. I couldn't seem to put any weight on it and judging by the way my shoe was too tight I'd say I had at least a sprained ankle. 'Great', I thought huffily.'This is just perfect.' The sound of approaching robot feet sent me running yet again.

Thank goodness for adrenaline rushes. I continued to run not feeling the pain down in my foot. Then the worst happened... I fell again, but this time exhaustion and pain kept me down. All I could do was lay there and cry wondering just what Eggman was going to do to me. 'I'm sorry', I apoligized to Leslie, Charlie Brown, and everyone else I had just failed. 'I'm sorry I couldn't save you.' I could the robots getting closer. The end was near.

The all of a sudden something WHOOSHED over my head and the sound of tearing metal reached my ears. I looked up and my jaws dropped. There floating above a pile of wrecked robots was a man. He was in a blue outfit with a red cape. Even with his back towards me I knew who he was. Superman! All my life I've heard of him, but I never thought I'd ever see him in person.

Superman put his hand up to his ear for a few moments then out of my peripheral vision I saw movement. I turned this time I swore my heart stopped. It was the Justice League!


	8. Chapter Seven: Two Teams Unite!

Chapter Seven:Two Teams Unite!

I couldn't believe my eyes. The Justice League was here! Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Flash along with several other super-heroes I didn't recognize. They all charged whatever robots remained. I dragged myself over to a nearby cannon and used it to pull myself up. Leaning against it I could watch the battle better. I never seen the League fight before,but it was all fought in perfect unity Before long all the robots were destroyed. However, no sooner than the last robot was defeated a door opened and more of them poured out. A man in a red coat, mask and fedora ( I forgot who he was. Crimson Warrior, Crimson Fighter... Oh! Crimson Avenger. That's it.) called, "We need more backup!" The Martian Manhunter paused in mid-air, as Superman had, for a few moments then I heard an animal-like cry behind me. Startled I looked in the general direction and saw newcomer. He was in a yellow costume and from each hand three claws protruded. Wolverine! I was puzzled. I had never heard of him working with the Justice League before.

I was in for more suprises it turned out. Following close behind Wolverine was another man only he wore a navy colored outfit and visors. Cyclops! I'd heard of him too. By his side was a young woman with red hair. Marvel Girl! 'Was the entire X-Men here too?', I wondered bewildered. Again, I had never heard of them working with the Justice League either.

The battle continued. I was engrossed in the fight. I probably shouldn't have been. For, suddenly I heard, "Seize escapee!" and a robot charged right towards me! Startled I hobbled back a few steps then my heel felt open air. I tried to get myself safely back on the deck but it was too late. The robot crashed into and we both plunged right over the edge of the Egg Carrier!


	9. Chapter Eight:Rescued

Chapter Eight:Rescued

A scream was torn from my lungs as the wind whipped passed me. The robot was now a little speck far below me. I could still hear him repeating, "Seize escapee!" Above me the Egg Carrier was starting to shrink. Panic flooded inside of me and the only thing I could think was, 'This is it.' Then with a jolt I landed. After confirming I had not hit the ground was indeed still alive I wondered, 'If that wasn't the ground I landed on then what was it?' I flipped over and found myself on a giant green...baseball glove? "I thought you'd need a hand." a voice above me said. I looked up and found the Green Lantern looking down at me smiling. He lifted the glove and placed it back on the Egg Carrier. I half stepped half fell off and it vanished. But the shock of nearly falling to my death, the exhaustion of not sleeping in days, and the pain in my ankle took its toll. I fell forward onto the deck. I was dimly aware of being propped up and told, "Don't worry we'll get you out of here. Even in my semi-conscious state I understood what that meant. But my relief was quickly replaced with desperation. "NO!", I cried. "There are other children on this ship. Save _them! _I was asked where. "Inside, hurry!" Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter Nine:Safe

Chapter Nine:Safe

I was on something soft. That was all I knew. All I cared to know too. Very slowly I regained consciousness and opened my eyes. My first thought was that I was in a hospital room. Indeed that's what it looked like. Everything was white. The walls, the curtains, and the bed I was currently lying. I sat up a little further and saw that my ankle was in a cast and elevated, and an I had an IV in my left arm. Looking around I realized I was the only one in the room. 'Where am I?', I thought. Then everything came back...the missing people, being kidnapped, the fight, seeing the Justice League _and_ the X-Men. But what had happened? I lost consciouness before the battle ended, so I didn't know if I was still trapped on board the Egg Carrier or...free.

The latter seemed to good to be true, and I was anxious for my friends. Had they been rescued or were they still the captives of ? Unable to take the tension anymore I swung myself out of the bed and removed the IV. Stumbling over to a nearby wall I leaned against it to steady myself. Apparently my foot injury hadn't completely healed yet. Using the wall I hobbled out the door, and into a hallway. Like the room I had awoken in the hallway was vacant. I continued down the corridor keeping my ears pricked for any sign of inhabitants. Nothing so far but I kept looking.

About ten minutes later I took a break resting in a chair that had conveniantly popped up in hallway I was exploring. My ankle had started to throb again. I rubbed it in an attempt to ease the pain. It wasn't too effective. "Where is anyone?", I asked to no one in paticular. After another few minutes I got up careful to put minimal weight on the sprain, and resumed my search.

Half an hour later I was exasperated. I had searched and searched with no results and my ankle was flaring up again. "Oh come on!", I shouted. "There has to be SOMEONE here!" "Looking for someone?", a voice behind me asked. I spun around but no one was there. Was I just imagining things? "Hello?", I called tentativey. "Is someone there?" "Of course there is.", the voice said cheerfully behind me. "Only question is...can you find me?" I turned around again, but I still didn't see anyone. "I must be going crazy.", I murmured to myself. "I assure you you're not." "Aaah!", I yelled.

With those last words a red masked face popped up (or should I say down?) in front of me. Probably because my recent experiences it took me longer than usual to figure out who I was looking at. "Spider-Man?", I asked cautiously. He winked. "The one and only." Another voice joined us. "Honestly Spider-Man, the poor girls been through enough already. Must you frighten her?" Spider-Man dropped down from the ceiling and faced me. "Sorry.", he said apolegetically. "It's okay.", I told him then turned to the new speaker. She was a woman with long white hair and in a navy colored uniform. Even without the 'X' that was located on the uniform I knew who she was. I'd seen her once on a news report about the danger mutants posed to society. I remembered she could manipulate weather and was appropriately called Storm.

Anyway, Storm halted in front of us. "I'm glad you found her.", she said to Spider-Man then to me, "We were all starting to get worried." "We?", I asked timidly. Storm gave me a kind smile. "The people who saved you." Questions started to spill from my mouth. "Where am I?" "What's going on?" Then, "Oh my goodness! There were other children on that ship! Are _they_ okay?" Storm put up her hand I fell silent. "Curious one isn't she?", Spider-Man asked from behind me. Storm ignored him and said, "Don't worry you're safe now, but right now there's something we need you to do." "What?", I asked wondering what on earth I could possibly do to help them. "We need to know what happened on that ship." , Storm replied. "Spider-Man can you carry her?" He moved to do so when I interjected, "No that's really not necessary." I didn't want to appear to be taking advantage of their kindness, they did save me after all. But to that Storm said," Your ankle is wounded. If you keep exerting it like that you'll damage it even further." I started to argue some more, but felt myself lifted. "Hold on.", Spider-Man told me. Reluctantly I wrapped my arms around his neck trying desperately not to blush. Spider-Man then followed Storm down the hallway in the direction she had come from. While they walked the questions I had asked were buzzing around in my head. I was also slightly shocked. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect to meet Storm or Spider-Man, but now I had just met and spoken with both. It was quite overwhelming.

Finally, we arrived at a double door way. Storm opened it and my jaw dropped. Seated around a large table was Superman, Batman, Sonic, and other famous heroes. They all looked up at our arrival. Superman smiled and said, "Thank you for coming and for finding our young guest." The blood vessels in my face prevailed and I blushed. Spider-Man set me down on a vacant chair and took a seat next to me. I was now struggling to subdue the color in my face. For a moment we all sat in silence as I took in my surroundings. Then Batman said, " We need to stop wasting time and discuss why we're here."


	11. Chapter 10:Current Events

Chapter 10:Current Events

At Batman's words the silence was immediately broken. Everyone started to talk at once. It was hard for me to follow, but I could tell they were all just as confused as I was. It took a few minutes and a "ONE AT A TIME!" from a super-hero I recognized as Green Arrow for everyone to quiet down. Then Green Lantern started to speak. "It's like this", he began. "Third place and almost identical to other places. Full of kids. All of the missing ones from the news stories all across the country." "Right.", Batman agreed. "This is troubling. This isn't the first time most of these villians have kidnapped, but they've taken this many people at one time paticularly children."

A knot was forming in my stomach. If criminals were acting out of the ordinary something was horribly wrong. Another person was speaking so I quickly switched my attention back to the meeting. "We should be thankful we have recovered all of the missing children though." , Storm was saying. There were murmurs of agreement. Her words rang in my mind. Other kids have been rescued maybe Leslie,Enrique,Nadine,Lloid, and Walter were among them. "Did you see anyone like...: common sense caught up to me and once again I turned red, but it was too late. Many the world's superheroes were staring at me. "What?", asked Wolverine. I wanted to sink into the earth but I knew I had to finish my thought. "Well, it's just that some of my friends were kidnapped too. I was wondering if they've been rescued as well. There are..." "We know about your friends.", Batman interrupted. "And no we haven't found them yet." I lowered my head fighting back tears. Next to me Spider-Man gave me a sympathetic look. "The main question is...", Iron Man said. "is what do these supervillians want with all of these kids?" "That is a disturbing question.", Captain America agreed."

Nervously I cleared my throat. At first no one paid any attention until Spider-Man intervened, "Excuse me everyone but I belive Tina has something to say." Once again everyone in the room's attention was on me. And again I wished I could disappear "Well, while I was hostage onboard the Egg Carrier...Dr. Eggman spoke to me one night." I could feel the room's atmosphere grow more tense. "Spoke to you...why?", Superman asked confused. I shrugged. "I have no idea.", I admitted. "But while he was doing so he did mention something that could have something to do with what he and his accomplices are planning." "Really, what?", asked Sonic narrowing his eyes. "He said... we were going to help them take over the world." , I said uncertainly.

At that everyone in the room was talking again. I heard someone get up and automatically I looked up to see Storm standing over me. "You've helped us all you could Tina.", she began. "I'll have Max take you to the room you'll be staying in." I opened my mouth to ask just who Max was when I heard a whoosh and, "You sent for me Storm." My mouth dropped. Max was a girl about my age she had blonde-brown hair that had pink hightlights and was about average height and looked as though she had some Hispanic in her. But what I immediately noticed about her wasn't any of these things. What I noticed first were her WINGS!


End file.
